Loving
by SkyBlue35
Summary: A little Alice/Jasper. Keys, hearts, and necklaces.
1. Keys

**Just some Alice/Jasper stuff. You could say I was inspired :)**

**By the way, I know the beginning doesn't make sense, I changed characters on myself, and I am too lazy right now to change it.**

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Rose, when I saw him coming. Of course, I saw him in my head _before_ I saw him with my eyes, but why bother with technicalities? And it's the _thought_ that counts anyway, right? Good thing Emmett wasn't here, the irony would not escape him. Actually, he'd most likely be making gagging noises at me, from behind Rose's back. The boy loved to make fun of us.

These though processes running through my brain took less than a second,but it took him the same amount of time to walk in. Even after all of the years we had spent together, his beauty and grace made my non-existent heart beat skip. If my heart _had _been beating, it wouldn't be acting so normal, right about now.

I turned my eyes away from the television screen to see him walking casually towards me with a smile. He watched with wide eyes as I took him in. All five feet and nine inches of him. He wore, today, loose fitting DKNY jeans, that _I_ had picked out, and a pale blue dress shirt. With the first few buttons undone, it revealed, or rather, teased with a small glimpse of the perfect, chiseled-out-of-marble looking chest that I knew lay hidden underneath. Oh I knew, I knew it well. Every plane, every indent, every scar; every centimeter. My hands, and my lips, had witnessed it all.

He started walking a bit faster, and I knew he was picking up on my excitement. I saw his flawless lips pull into that smile that made my skin want to melt, and he flashed his blindingly-white teeth in my direction. I followed him with my eyes, a grin forming on my face too, as he came closer. With one quick movement, he was sitting on the coach where I had been, and placed me on his lap, facing him.

Rose stood up, grabbed the remote, and flicked the TV off.

"I'm not even going to bother to tell you to get a room," she said, as Jasper and I turned to smile at her. "I'm just going to leave."

With that said, she turned around and stalked off towards the kitchen, a quick and sharp wave over shoulder back at us as her final sentiment.

"Well," I said, turning back to Jasper, who had long since started to face me again.

"Well," he repeated, grinning wider.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I knew he had something to say, so I stared into his melted-honey eyes and waited for him to start.

"Love," he began, staring back. "I have something for you."

"Like a present?"

He smiled at my eagerness.

"Yes, just like a present."

I watched with wonder as one of his alabaster hands released my waist, and reached into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a small blue box, with a white ribbon tied around it in an elegant bow.

Being the girl I am, I immediately recognized it.

"Tiffany's?"

He leaned forward and kissed my raised eyebrow. Transferring my weight, he released his other hand, grabbed my palm, and placed the pretty, little box in it.

"Open it," he insisted, curling my fingers over the box.

I kissed his lips, quickly, and began to untie the delicate, gossamer ribbon. When I had finished removing the outer portion of the box, it revealed to me it's secret contents. Inside, laying on a soft but thick piece of white layering, was a heart-shaped key pendant.

A small gasp escaped my lips, and I looked up at him with eyes that should have been teary, but that, of course, was impossible.

"The key," he explained as he took the box from my un-moving hand and began to take the necklace out. "To my heart."

I smiled as I watched him twirl the necklace around in his fingers. The beautiful white gold reflecting patterns on my dark blouse. The chain clinked together in soft notes, audible only to our ears. It was one of the most elegant things I had ever seen. And it held so much meaning. The key to his heart. I already had it, and he knew it too, but the small symbol was one I would always treasure.

With a singular quick motion, he had me turned around in his lap, my back to him. He took the necklace in both of his hands; one end in each palm. The tiny chain looked breakable in his stone hands, but I knew it was safer there than in the hands of any human. I turned to smile at him while he slipped his arms over my head, pulling back, to secure the clasp around my neck. I felt his fingers hesitate on the skin on the back of my neck, but they were quickly replaced by his lips. I leaned a back, against him, sighing contently, and looking up at him. He pulled my legs out, and cradled me in his arms. I never felt in immediate danger, ever, but when he held me like this, a feeling of safeness, a feeling I knew he wasn't generating for me, filled my body. The most dangerous thing, to me, could have been standing right next to us, and I would hardly give it a second thought. I never felt so secure any where else.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. When our eyes met, I whispered a thank you. He nodded and pulled me closer to him. I let my hand reach out and lie on his chest. We sat there for a few minutes, staring into each others' eyes, me with my hands tracing patterns over his shirt, and him with his golden eyes whispering words of love to me. We could have stayed like this forever. Never moving, never speaking; just looking into the eyes of the person we were made to be with..


	2. Kisses

"Alice..." Edward said warily. "I'm not sure I like what you're thinking."

"Then get out of my head. I haven't perfected the idea yet," I answered back sharply.

"Then please hurry up and do so."

I stuck my tongue out at him, as I flopped down on the coach with an exaggerated sigh. Esme, sitting on the other end, looked at me with her eyebrow reaching towards her hair line.

"Would you care to explain, dear Alice?"

I returned her questioning look. She intensified hers, and opened her mouth to speak again, but I cut her off before she could.

"I simply suggested we have a family outing. Nothing fancy. Edward just hates interacting with his own species."

"A family _outing_?"

"Yes." I sighed again.

"What kind of outing?"

"I was thinking we could all take a vacation together instead of us all going off separately. Like we usually do."

"Where were you thinking we could all go?"

"That's why I didn't want to say anything; I hadn't completely figured it all out yet. It was just an arrant thought that Edward so kindly picked out of my head."

I looked over at him to shot him a glare, he shrugged.

"I was bored."

I stood up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Alice, hon, come back," Esme said from the couch. "We'll work it out; it sounds like fun."

"I don't want to do anymore," I scoffed back.

Edward mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "being fickle," but I ignored it and sped up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked into our bedroom and closed to door behind me, all with one movement that lasted maybe half a second. Trying not to think about my annoyance at Edward, I flopped down on the bed. Jasper, who had been sitting at the desk on the computer, came to sit cross-legged, my head in his lap. He frowned down at me, and brushed my short hair out of my eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Edward is being more annoying than usual."

I closed my eyes.

"That's possible?"

"Apparently."

"What did he do this time?"

"I doesn't matter."

He leaned down and kissed me, his lips gentle, moving slowly. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes and looked up to see a sweet smile spread across his face. I got up from where I was laying, and sat on my knees. His soft fingers tucked a small lock of hair behind my ear. I smiled back, and leaned my face against his hand.

"You don't want to talk about it?" Barely a whisper.

I moved forward and kissed his lips affectionately. Without pulling away, I whispered a no, and heightened the kiss. His benevolent fingers gripped my waist and pulled us down until we were horizontal. I continued kissing him, the change of position making no difference. My legs twisted with his and he kicked of my shoes. He kissed me back just as passionately, and his arms wound tight around me, pulling me close to his body. Never breaking the contact of our lips, I began to unbutton his thin shirt. When it was open completely he shrugged it off, never even giving me the chance to help. I giggled against his lips, and I felt his grin in return.

It was a perfect moment. The two of us, intertwined, peaceful. It felt so right, I never wanted it to end.


End file.
